Duelist Terminal Returns Again Special
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: And return! Another special that makes less sense the more you read it! But, the return of an old friend does make things interesting, to say the least.


Duelist Terminal Returns (Again) Special

In the Society of Dawn, there existed duelists of legendary power. Duelists that could win in just one move. And they were on vacation, meaning they weren't able to join the story. Bummer, huh? Guess you're stuck reading about the less powerful, but still cool duelists that actually were able to show up.

"How did this happen?" Swilley asked, dodging meteors in a mini tank.

"You see?" Jerod asked, driving a second mini tank. "This is exactly why I told you not to let Gingi use the microwave. I told you Durst had rigged it up before he left to shoot meteors into the sky and also change build a bear workshops into popcorn stalls."

"I still can't believe we lost Betty" Quinn said, mourning the loss of the mascot tumbleweed. He looked to his left and jumped for joy. "Oh! I found Betty!"

To the side, a man dressed in a red and white shirt folded his arms. "Honestly, I wait for ten years, no twenty years, whistling at people, committing illegal crimes and nobody can bother to find me or even care, but a tumbleweed goes missing and all of a sudden, the airforce is alerted."

An airforce pilot suddenly recieved a transmission. "Hm? Okay. Boys, we're heading back to base. The tumbleweed has been found. Roger." They turned around and returned to base.

Flamerkid and Robert were following Gingi to the commercial boothe. "Do we really have to do this?" Flamerkid asked, looking sour faced.

"IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THE WORLD, THEN YES!" Gingi cried. The two sighed and the commercial began rolling.

(Commercial break)

"DO YOU LIKE TEDDY BEARS AND RAINBOW ROADS?" Gingi asked, holding a teddy bear and a toy rainbow road. He then discarded them into a burning pit. "WELL TOO BAD! THIS COMMERCIAL HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MARIO KART, OR TEDDY BEARS. HOWEVER, REALL RAINBOWS ARE COOL! ALSO, SPACEMARINES!"

Flamerkid sighed and tried to translate. "Basically, mouthy says we're going to be telling you about his latest product. It's called...Gingi-eteors."

"Gingi faced meteor shaped candy" Robert replied, showing a box. "Now availible in three flavors: Spicy, extra spicy and kid friendly. Just don't order kid friendly boxes because we actually don't have that flavor. All of our supplies ran out when Gingi here lost them in a bet with James Bond. Apparently, A is the first letter of the alphabet."

"SO BUY YOUR BOXES TODAY! AND IF YOU DON'T, WELL, YOU'LL NEVER BE A SPACE MARINE. EVER! EVER EVER EVER!"

(End commercial)

Quinn was about to give up hope on the world when a familiar face looked at him. "How do I keep losing Betty?" Quinn asked, tying a leash to the tumbleweed. However, the tumbleweed had friends in high places. That's right, Zob Rombie was here and he wasn't about to let the world be destroyed by Gingi.

"Hello friends" Zob Rombie said, yawning. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"NO!" Swilley shouted.

"It does look kinda nice" Jerod commented.

"Focus, Jerod" TJ reminded him. "Meteors attacking Earth and all..."

"I could stop them" Zob Rombie offered. "If, if you battle my clone of Flamerkid."

"You made a clone of Flamerkid?" TJ asked, twitching.

Zob Rombie shrugged. "Tony Stark wasn't too busy and he decided it might be good for humanity. Then again, he was dipping into some strong liquid so..."

Flamerkid clone activated his duel disk. "OP! OP!" he cried.

Jerod took out his duel disk. "Can't let me stay retired, huh?" he asked, inserting a random deck into his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Flamerkid Clone 4000

Jerod 4000

Flamerkid Clone drew his hand of six cards. "OP draw, I play OP Hunter (1600/0) in defense position. While in defense position, I can inflict 500 damage per turn to your lifepoints for every card in my hand, but I cannot attack on that turn. OP, isn't it?" The robotic voice was getting on Jerod's nerves. "So 2500 damage to you. Then, I set a facedown and end my turn."

Flamerkid Clone 4000

Jerod 1500

Jerod drew a card. "Okay, Flamerkid Clone. I have something for you. First, I activate Crystal Combination. This spell card lets me send seven "Crystal Beast" monsters with different names from my deck to the graveyard to special summon my newest powerful monster." He milled Sapphire Pegasus, Ruby Carbuncle, Topaz Tiger, Amethyst Cat, Emerald Tortoise, Amber Mammoth and Cobalt Eagle to his graveyard. "Now, I special summon my Super Crystal Beast - Diamond Jungle Cat (0/0) from my deck to the field." A powerful, green and blue jungle cat appeared on the field.

"Un-OP" Flamerkid Clone replied unenthusiastically.

"Maybe" Jerod agreed, dodging a meteor. "However, I also use its special effect. By banishing all "Crystal Beast" monsters from my graveyard, this card gains 700 attack for each one. And seven times seven is 4900 attack!" Super Crystal Beast - Diamond Jungle Cat's attack grew to 4900.

"OP! OP!" Flamerkid Clone beeped. "Activate facedown, Compulsory Evacuation Device. Bounce it back to hand."

Jerod smirked and activated a quick-play spell card. "You wish. I activate Crystal Clensing. This protects my Super Crystal Beast from your trap card. And now that we got rid of that, I can play the spell card Amethyst Projection. This allows my monster to attack you directly, but only if I banish a "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" from my hand. And I'll do just that." He banished his card and the 4900 attack power monster slashed at the Flamerkid Clone, defeating the robot in one move.

Flamerkid Clone 0

Jerod 1500

Zob Rombie smiled and shook his head. "good duel, good duel. However, I can't stop the meteors from raining down on earth. Still, it was a good duel. Oh and maybe your friend can help. The one that swallowed a loudspeaker. Gingi, right?"

"Yeah! He could help!" Quinn shouted.

Gingi appeared and set the microwave to non-halluciantion. "THERE WE GO. LET'S NOT DO THAT AGAIN!"

**And so, we left and then returned and left again for awhile and then...yeah, I lost track, but Duelist Terminal is once again back and I'm not sure for how long so enjoy the special and I hope to write more soon.**


End file.
